custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ToaTusk
Welcome to the wiki We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team}} Welcometo the CBW Toa Tusk! If you have any questions or just wanna talk feel free to let me know. Talk 15:41, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I am neither an adminastartor nor a pretender. I just like to greet and help people :D. Here is the coding from one of my pages with the coding for the image in bold. If you would like I can set it up for you. Viretha is a female Matoran of Earth. Also please remember to sign your post using 4 ~~~~ or the signiature button. Talk 15:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Talk 16:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to this Wiki, Mr. Tusk. After looking through the version history of my talk page I was able to figure out who wrote that message to me; please make sure you leave these ~~~~ after every message on talk pages so people know who wrote to them. It's nice to hear one of the first things you saw in this wiki was my comic. Two parts of the trilogy are completed already; The first comic series being Uprising and Patriots as the second. If you want to follow the entire story I would suggest you read it in the right order :) -- 20:26, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I use the comic program Comic Life 2, but it's not for free. You can test all the features however with the 30days-demo. In my view it's worth the price, but you have to decide on your own. Most of the free editors can't edit a certain image size and you have to reduce quality in order to make a comic. This program doesn't have these disadvantages. -- 04:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You can change your signature by moving your mouse over your username in the top right corner, and clicking on the My Preferences button that appears. You can change a bunch of other things there as well. That tag usually means your page doesn't have proper layout. Make sure all of your pages are set up according to these pages. Be sure you use correct grammar and spelling as well. Once you think you've done all of those you need to ask an admin for permission to remove the tag. I usually ask ThatDevilGuy. I hope I was able to help! Talk 13:40, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It's the same place; just choose your operating system and then click "free Trial". It should start downloading. -- 13:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome and I am happy to help. Talk 13:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) You're not bothering me at all! I was a noob a month or 2 ago myself. Here'es the coding for my signature: Talk. The picture in my signature was done in my laptops paint program using word art. I can make one for you if you'd like as I have done it for someone else as well. Talk 13:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Response I do not know how to make a custom signature, sorry. About the template on the Tusk page: check your grammar, orthography and punctuation, that is what it means ;) --Aljarreau 14:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I linked you the website already. It helps reading the messages I've send you. -- 15:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I would never get mad at somebody I was able to inspire :) When you upload your comic, make sure you post it on a page. I'm not gping to dig through the "images" section, that's just too much work :P Will it take place outside or inside? -- 17:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Where is it uploaded? -- 18:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Broken! Hey! When you upload your comic, never replace the picture with the same name! You just destroyed the beginning of my comic with that and I have to reupload it. Great work. -- 04:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You haven't really destroyed anything and I still have those pages saved on my PC. It's just that I recommended my comic that day to another user and he will most likely be very confused. You can still ask me questions whenever you want. Everybody is a "noob" when he begins something he never did before, you should've seen me, new to wikia, 4 years ago :) -- 18:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) This can quite easily be fixed be re-uploading the images, but changing their name. :P Instead of calling them Page 1 and so forth, give them a more descriptive name, and include the title of your story in it. :P Reverted I've reverted your replacements of my comic pages so the damage is undone. You have to re-upload your pages again, but please make sure to rename before you upload them :) -- 19:10, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Niyyan As I wrote in my Update, Niyyan is NOT one of my own characters, but was created by deviantART user Rahiden. --Aljarreau 13:19, October 1, 2013 (UTC) It's not a noob thing not to own masks... I for instance also don't own many red or green colored Kanohi from the packs. The brown Ruru is a misprint anyway, I just wanted to check if you had it. But you're right, Aescela is a character that just doesn't work with a wrong Kanohi. If you want your images the right size and a correct order, I would suggest you use this: ... Insert your file's name in the FILENAME space. If the size is too big, just change the number before the px. If it still doesn't work you can contact me again and I'll fix it. -- 19:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that mask would match her. The Kanohi Kakama Nuva is too huge and to manly, that's not something a female Matoran would wear. It's great you found a place for her, but like you said before; she needs one of the two Kanohi I suggested because otherwise the character won't look like her. -- 19:36, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you. :D That's very kind, though I don't think of "Terminator" being a particularly effective creation. :P He's essentially just a tweaked version of the Rotor set, which bugs me still to this day. Still, it's nice to know that you think highly of the character and nicer still that you were kind enough to drop me a line. :D Yes, I will go ahead and tell youm that you won the Axonn Hordika Contest-because you did! congratulations! I'll have your prizes ready soon! :-) your ratings Hordika-like 10/10 Axonn-like 6/10 Crepiness 9/10 deadlyness (judged by looks) 10/10 =35/40 points 23:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) It's perfect! Thank you! :D[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] So... All Po Characters, eh? I could do it. I dunno why, but I always bought the Stone characters... They are not the most popular ones, either. But it fits me, so sure. I could do Carapar (although Reidak has always been my fav piraka). [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 21:46, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, ToaTusk! I saw your awesome signature, but there was a problem with it: It did not lead me to your talkpage! I think you need to fix this, so it can take the person who clicks on it to your talkpage. Just trying to help! :) [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] [[User_talk:Mrcrackerpants|''Follow the light...]] 19:12, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Tusk! Thanks for the logo on my page! RaiserOfCain (talk) 18:47, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I liked your audition for nocturn. tusk, did you get the part? Hello! I am going to eat your soul! Have a nice day! 02:45, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yup. Only problem is that a large chunk of the profits would have to go to LEGO as BIONICLE is their intellectual property. Plus, there's only a very small market of people who would buy it. Yup. That is true. Most of them do have alternate versions of themselves, though it is also important to recall that some of the Cult's more prominent members, like Mudro, Cobarox and Juulant either do not have access to the Matoran Universe, or are dead. You can use some of them seeing as the circumstances of the team's formation is specific to the Fractures Universe and it would be weird for seven of them to just spontaneously appear together. I'd limit it to about 3-5 of the members, excluding Nordix, Bonecrusher (due to spoilers), Mudro, Cobarox and Juulant. As for the others, sure, go ahead. Just give me credit as their creator and don't call them the Cult of Darkness specifically. It is a gif of Paul Mcgann, the Eighth Doctor, kicking Steven Moffat off his seat. Moffat is the current writer of Doctor Who and is somewhat well-known for his questionable, controversial show-running decisions. Known for frequently killing off characters and writing moving, emotional episodes, the Doctor Who fan community often blames Moffat for a lot of things that go wrong. In this gif, Which makes it very funny to see one of the Doctors actually kick Moffat off a seat and to put him in his place. Sure thing! I would be honored to have my Self-MOC in your story :P Huh, I didn't realize that you were going to make a serious story out of this. I thought it was just a spur of the moment joke to go along with the festivities. Most of the Thode stuff is going to get deleted in the next few days when normality is restored. If you want to keep it after the April Fools stuff wears off then I don't mind at all that you used my character. :P I'd consider it to be non-canon, of course, but I don't think there'll be a problem with you keeping it beyond that, just so long as some of the slang and extremities are removed. What makes you think that I'd block you? XD Sure thing! It would be cool to have your character in my story :) I just need to get a few more Self-MOCs, and then I will begin writing. I used the "NoteBox" template :P I fixed the image on your Tusk page. For future reference when putting an image on an article, you should use 'File:' instead of 'Image:'. You must also get the name of the file correct. As an example, you put 'Tusk(1).JPG' but the correct input would be 'Tusk_(1).jpg'. Hope this helps! [[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, the first chat over WoD will be tonight, can you make it?Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:19, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one I just use safari or internet, which my phone has access to as a term of my contract. :P Sure! Warning This is what I'm referring to. Shadowmaster 22:52, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Most certainly! Anyone with one at least one story can join. Glad to have you as a member! Oh, and remember to add and also! Into the Rot, Yiolu Yeah, sure man! Whenever you want! Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 21:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Of course, it would have been better if you told me he would be one of the rotted guys :S ... Ah, no matter, he'll still good in that role ;) Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 21:42, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *BTW, the header above sounds like it could be a good quote. :P ----Stormjay Rider 21:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) *I honestly didn't thought of that----Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 22:28, April 18, 2014 (UTC) **"Into the rot, Yiolu! NOW!" :P ----Stormjay Rider 23:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I just felt there were too many characters in the story already. But fear not, for he probably be the main character in the sequel, Lost the Lights. And that'll be in 2015, so you have nothing to fear, Tusk, nothing to fear :) Sure thing :) Hey there. Just wanted to drop by and tell you that Dazix is looking fantastic! Love the Turaga robes and staff. Both are very original and wonderfully creative. :P That's why he looks so good Yeah, I read it in the Trivia section. But, to be honest, you can't even tell it's my design because of the cloak. :P As a Turaga (and not as a user of my Turaga build) he looks spectacular! Haha. Nice one. I've taken to cutting up old clothes to make fabrics and cloths for my characters. Autolycus' cloak is made from an old t-shirt and Jekkai's cloak is part of my old school uniform, which I tore up on my last day. First off, that revamp looks AMAZING. Thank you. Secondly, Jethryn V4 in progress actually has that color scheme. :P Thirdly, looks like I'm going to make a comic of Tusk dying now. :P ----Stormjay Rider 16:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Well, Jethryn has this tendency to one-hit-kill people, so even if he tried, he might not be able to avoid killing him... ----Stormjay Rider 17:05, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I saw the prologue, looks nice! Keep up, I want to read more of it :D Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 12:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) None that I can think of. It's a very reliable service. That version of Tollubo is one that he will adopt during the events of the Dream Team storyline when he tries to go about under the guise of a Toa of Fire. :P Sure! I'll add you right now. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 20:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) SotF 3 Hello there. I just came by to ask if you would like to join the writing team for Survival of the Fittest: Season 3, replacing Toa Roden since he left directly after writing a chapter. Why? Well, reading some bits of your stories, I just think you would be a nice addition to the series. Gotta say, these are some pretty swell Turaga you're adding. :P They look fantastic! Your Turaga staffs are looking very nice. You might want to try adding more to their pages, however, as they seem a little underfed in terms of content. Well, I meant basic content like character traits, History, powers and whatnot. But, so long as you will add them in future, I have no problem. :P I add STARs armor, which creates a kind of flap that opens and closes to store stuff in,as shown in these pretty pictures. Well, I'm sure there are a number of good substitutes. :P Maybe a Toa Mata face or perhaps Inika armor? Maybe even a Bohrok Krana-holder. Nice going so far, but some of the dialogue seems either stupid or too ironic. (Namely, "Are you carrying a dead guy in that bag" or whatever it was.) Nevertheless, nice start. Also, I am working on a short story for your contest (and by short I mean 4 chapters.) I'm currently titling it "Orders". And about Jethryn going in there.... you want to kill him, don't you. :P ----Stormjay Rider 19:31, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You have excellent taste in Toa of Plantlife, my friend. :P It means so very much that you would build my creation, and even place him in a green environment for the sake of photographic effect. :D Thank you very much! Hmm, given the fact that there is an ad in the category, the alignment of the thumbnails changes every time. Do you mean the white/black Mahiki wearer? If so, that was the first ever prototype for Turaga Autolycus. :P